Linajes
by Orifiel-Shahak
Summary: Soy pésima para esto, asi que lo haré muy corto... En esta historia, nada es lo que parece... Simplemente lean el interior, esto es horrible x.x


Hermione caminó por los largos y oscuros pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts, su larga melena castaño clara moviéndose a su cadencioso y rápido paso como era acostumbrado, la falda negra copiando el ir y venir de sus piernas.

Ese día era el definitivo.

Dirigiendo su mirada a los terrenos colindantes de la construcción, pudo distinguir un grupo de gente alta y bellísima, que hablaban al parecer con el dueño del lugar. Dando un levísimo suspiro de cansancio, pasó por entre varios elfos domésticos y traspasó las puertas del castillo, sintiendo el calor del sol otoñal en el rostro y cuerpo mientras ponía las manos frente a si misma para bloquear la llegada de la luz solar a sus ojos dorados...

-Hasta que al fin llegas...

La joven miró al hablante, un muchacho de unos 17 años de edad de cabello corto negro y ojos verdes de un tono brillante, ambas características contrastando con el color pálido de su piel. Le sonrió levemente de medio lado, arreglándose un mechón de cabello rebelde que se había puesto ante sus ojos.

-Lo bueno siempre tarda en llegar... Tenía que estudiar las teorías de magia... ya sabes, cosas de mi tutor.

-Sí, Hermione, sí... - El joven suspiró apenas, volteando para mirar al grupo de personas que allí se encontraba: Todos altos, de hermosos cabellos claros y ojos en distintos matices, piel pura y perfecta, cuerpos altos y delgados al igual que sus manos... y largas orejas terminadas en punta.- Te presento a los elfos de los Bosques de Valhalla, han venido para ayudarnos en nuestros estudios.

Ella hizo una leve reverencia al estilo formal, que los elfos contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza de igual significancia. El más alto y bello de los elfos, de apariencia magnifica que incluso opacaba la de sus compañeros, miró a ambos con sus ojos grises.

-Han de saber que no estamos aquí simplemente por el hecho de ayudarlos, sino que hemos venido también a aprender más de su cultura... Glandur nos ha requerido, y aquí hemos venido, en pos de la sapiencia humana y sus avances en la magia que nuestros antepasados les otorgaron. Es un gusto hablar con ustedes de tal manera, sus majestades.

-El gusto es mio, Daugion.- Harry hizo una leve reverencia masculina, sonriendo afablemente y luego notando la mirada algo confusa de su hermana.- Glandur es Albus en idioma élfico, Hermione... pensé que ya lo sabrías.

-Temo que no fui informada de que Dumbledore los había llamado hasta hoy muy a la mañana... Por lo cual no pude preguntar nada a mi tutor Albus, o Glandur como le llaman nuestras visitas.- Movió nuevamente el mechón de su rostro, pensando ya seriamente en separarlo de su cabeza y dejarlo morir en el suelo, pero las visitas eran importantes y una dama de la jerarquía mágica Gryffindor no haría eso frente a tan ilustre compañía.

-Sí, sí, ella no sabe nada, claro... -una voz masculina se destacó entre los sonidos naturales, revelando a un hombre alto y de cabello rojizo oscuro, sus ojos azules combinando con el color de su capa y contrastando con el dorado de su armadura, la cual portaba el retrato de un león rugiente en el pecho... una espada larga y de empuñadura también dorada reposaba colgada desde su cintura, enfundada de manera segura en una vaina de color azul, esta riveteada con detalles de dragones y leones bordados con hilos de oro.- De hecho, nunca lo sabe...

-Ronald, ya basta... -Hermione simplemente pronunció esas palabras y dio un largo suspiro, procediendo a hacer una nueva reverencia ante los elfos para luego sonreirles serenamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Espero que su estancia en el castillo sea placentera, y que sus conocimientos se amplien en ella.

Dichas esas palabras, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de los elfos y los humanos presentes. Su tutor le tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

Entre ellas, por qué había invitado a un grupo de elfos, cuando decía que no era necesario, y que de hecho ella nunca los vería...

--------------------------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------------------------------

Aquí está el primer capítulo aunque es más bien un prólogo de mi fanfic, **"Linajes"**. Espero que les haya gustado, ya pronto iré revelando más datos y cosas emocionantes, a medida que mi mente recuerde esta idea de hace varios meses atrás xD...

Dejen reviews, porque tengo muchos proyectos, entre ellos muchos originales y no escribiré algo que no sea leido xDUU, suena interesado pero es la verdad xx...

Adieu, tengan buen pasar...

Y dejen **review** please! TwT!


End file.
